Tell me you love me
by ZaraMurphy
Summary: mainly oc's , some soul eater charcters including, is a fanfic based around a group of friends and their band
1. Chapter 1

Tell me you love me

(This is a fanfic which contains some of my friends, Midnight = Me, James= James, Alyssa =Alys, Emzie =Emily and Ryan =Ryan, this fanfic involves some true feelings and some fake, I'll let you work them out)

Midnight Ash was a normal school girl; she had long red hair, wore the average school girl outfit and attended the DWMA. It wasn't who she was that made her important, it was what she did. Midnight was a singer and song writer, she sung from her heart and her words reached people, changed people, made them realise things that before they could not see.

It was a 5am when Midnights alarm went off; she shrugged and dragged herself out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and peered into the mirror, her hair was everywhere, and slowly she turned on the tap and began to clean her teeth. Today is going to be a good day she thought, trying her best to be positive. After she cleaned her teeth she washed her face. Her mobile went off, but she ignored it and went to the kitchen where she made her morning cup of coffee. Five minutes passed till Midnight walked backed to her room with her coffee in hand. Slowly she picked up her phone and read the text it was from Emzie it said:

Morning, I'm guessing you're already awake, band practice at 7; you are going to show us the new song you've been working on right. Also have some important news to tell you. It's a secret okay. Xxx Love Emzie xxx

Great Midnight thought, she picked up her song book and flicked through till she found the page with the Title Pretend you love me, she'd been working on it for quite a while and she had put all her emotions in to it. See she had fancied this guy for months and even though she'd had other boyfriends the feeling didn't go away, every time she saw him her heart would beat faster, yet she couldn't bring herself to say a word to him. The pain of watching him with other girls was finally hitting her; he would never know how she felt. She quickly scribbled down some lines as her tears hit the page, and then she dropped the book and started to get dressed. For today's outfit she picked a black miniskirt with knee high black socks that had chibi bats on, a batman top and black chocker. Slowly she wiped her eyes getting rid of any evidence of her tears.

'This is as good as it's going to get.' she said to herself whilst looking in the mirror. Quickly she grabbed her bag, her guitar case and her song book and ran out of the apartment. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry.

She ran through the town quickly before coming to the stairs of the DWMA, she looked round to see a familiar face.

'Maka' she exclaimed before pulling the other girl into a tight hug.

'Hey, you should hurry or you'll be late to band practice and they'll blame me again' Maka said as Midnight let go of her and began to run up the stairs. Midnight hurried, she really didn't want to be late, it was the first day of their second year and today was the one year anniversary of her band Relentless Rescue. It was a matter of minutes before she reached the entrance of the school, quickly she peered at the clock, she had exactly three minutes to make it to the practice room. She ran through corridors trying not to hurt anyone, she dodged the best she could occasionally brush someone shoulder. The door was right in front of her. Yes just in time she thought as she pulled open the door. Everyone else was already there, Ryan was practice his drumming on Emzie's shoulder, she was getting ready to turn around and kick him, James and Percy were tuning their guitars, and Alyssa was setting up my mic.

'You're finally here' Alyssa said with a huge smile on her face 'can we hear the new song now pleeeeassse'. Midnight blushed as she walked up to the mic, her friends all sat down and cheered her on.

'You can do it, you're an amazing singer' Emzie cheered.

She closed her eyes and began to sing

'I can't get to sleep

It hurts remembering

Is it meant to hurt this much?

Have I lost touch?

I can't tell if this is a dream or reality

Deep inside

I know you can never be mine

Long ago I used to believe

You weren't meant for me

But times changed and so did we

Please don't ever leave

I can't control how I feel

So for one day

Pretend you love me

I don't want to relive the past

Cause time goes so fast

One minute you love me

The next you love her

Did you know you were my world?

All this pain I feel

Is for nothing

Just leave me alone

I'd rather be in the dark

Than in your arms

Look me in the eyes

Can you apologize?

Why is my love a sin?

You never understood a thing

Long ago I used to believe

You weren't meant for me

But times changed and so did we

Please don't ever leave

I can't control how I feel

So for one day

Pretend you love me

Should have known it would end this way

Cause at the end of the day

I just got tangled in you lies

It shows in your eyes

That I never meant a thing to you

What do want me to do?

Because I feel betrayed

I don't want to hear what you

Have to say

Long ago I used to believe

You weren't meant for me

But times changed and so did we

Please don't ever leave

I can't control how I feel

So for one day

Pretend you love me

I never wanted you to say goodbye

It tore me up from the inside

To know she meant more to you

Than I ever could

I hope you love her

Because it destroys my world

I'll try to not to cry another tear

But I can't let go

Even if you're with her

I can always wait

Cause we write our own fate

This is my biggest mistake

But I still love you

Will you pretend you love me?

Long ago I used to believe

You weren't meant for me

But times changed and so did we

Please don't ever leave

I can't control how I feel

So for one day

Pretend you love me' ( song was wrote by me)

Midnight looked at her fellow band mates; they were all sitting there in awe.

'Wow you've become a better song writer over the holidays' Percy commented making her blush brighter.

'Who was this written about' James asked.

'Yer that's a good point' Alyssa added.

'Errm that's private' Midnight said with a smile, I guess you'll never know she thought.

'So how bout we start making some music for this song 'Ryan commented with his normal cheeky smile'

'Let's get started' we all said in unison. Midnight sat down with Alyssa and Emzie as the boys started play some ideas they had for the theme of the tune. The girls just talked about stuff they did over the holiday.

'Why don't we have a slumber party at your house on Friday' Emzie inquired 'you can tell us all about who you wrote the song for and why'. Alyssa just nodded in agreement.

'Ok sure if that's what you want to do, we can watch more Naruto after 'Midnight exclaimed. It was another half an hour or so before the band practice finished. The guys had come up with a perfect tune and couldn't wait to see how it fit with Midnight's singing.

The rest of the day at school was uneventful all though Midnight was happy she got to spend a lot of time with her friend and weapon Alyssa it seemed as if they hadn't talked in ages.

'Hey, do you want to meet up at my house before band practice tomorrow' Alyssa asked just before the bell for the end of the day went.

'Sure' Midnight replied.

Midnight walked home slowly she thought about band practice and how he didn't even realise the song was about him. It began to rain and she took more time to think, until she realised that all her stuff was getting wet, and then she ran back to her apartment.

When she got home she went straight to her room and locked the this point tears were streaming down her face. He doesn't love me she though, she leant down and got out a small box, she opened it and picked up a shard of glass from inside. Her hands shaked as she brought the piece of glass to her wrist she made a single gash and watched as the blood spilt out. The pain seemed to disappear with her blood. She then went to cutting other places on her arms, till she felt numb. Slowly, she dropped the glass back in the box and hid it again, before crawling into her bed and closing her eyes. He still doesn't love me she thought as she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer {cause I forgot it last time} I don't own soul eater or my friend's wish I did though)

Midnight woke from her slumber, her covers were stained with blood, for a second she looked alarmed before she remembered what she had done the previous night. She clutched her hand with her hands. The pain never completely went away. The clock hand showed her that it was 6:30. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry u she thought. She grabbed a long black arm T-shirt, a short arm black t-shirt, and a black skirt with black bat tights. Quietly she threw them on before swiftly walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash and brush her teeth. The mirror frowned at her.

'This is as good as it going to get' she quietly repeated. There was only ten minutes left before she needed to leave, so she abandoned her morning coffee, I'll buy one when I'm out with Alyssa she thought. It wasn't long till she picked up her bag, guitar case and song book and left the apartment.

The walk to Alyssa's didn't take long; she only lived round the corner. Midnight quietly knocked on the door doubting her friend was even awake at such an early time. A few minutes later a very tired Alyssa emerged from the house.

'Coffee shop' Midnight suggested

'Definitely' Alyssa agreed, a small smile of relief appeared on her face. The two girls began walking in the direction of the coffee shop.

'Did you sleep well' Midnight inquired.

'No, you?'

'No'

'So the normal order then' Alyssa asked.

'Definitely' agreed the other girl. The coffee shop was stunning; it was a small shop with coffee coloured walls, glass tables and beautiful chairs. The two girls walked over to the counter to see their normal waitress.

'6 coffee please' Midnight asked before paying and sitting down at a table with Alyssa.

'Did you know band practice is after school today? Emzie texted me, I think she texted you too' said Alyssa, she watched as her friend continued to daydream. What is she thinking about?

'Oh, no I didn't sleep well, I forgot to check my phone this morning, I was too busy' Midnight mumbled as she stared into emptiness.

'Oh well, I can't wait to hear you sing again today, also Ryan told me you and him are doing a duet tomorrow' Alyssa continued

'We are?'

'I'm guessing her hasn't asked you yet then.'

'No.' there laughter could be heard by the waitress who was in the kitchen. The waitress soon brought out the 6 coffees'

'Thanks' Alyssa smirked 'first to drink all three of their coffees win'

'Deal' Midnight shouted as she began drinking the coffee' it was just over a minute before she screamed 'FREAKIN HELL I WIN, WOOOO, COFFEE I LOVE YOU'

'You always win' said Alyssa with a questioning look on her face. How can anyone drink coffee like that? The girls took their mugs to the counter.

'Thank you' they said as they waved and left. I hope we didn't make too much noise Midnight thought. She continued to think about her problems, I will tell him on Valentine's Day she thought.

'Hey Alyssa what's the date today' Alyssa thought quickly.

'Today's the 2nd of February' she replied.

For the rest of the walk the girls were lost in their own thoughts, Midnight with her problems, and Alyssa just thought about Percy. It didn't take long for them to reach the school, because there was no band practice before school they went straight to their first lesson. Today they were learning about Soul Resonance, it didn't take long for every pair in the class to master it.

'So class lets test your skills out, you will fight each' Professor Stein bluntly said before laughing 'the fight is Midnight and Alyssa vs. Emzie and Ryan'. Percy and James watched in awe, they had no idea who to cheer for.

'Transform?' Midnight asked, her partner changed into a beautiful black scythe with green strips.

'Transform' Ryan repeated, he was a little shocked when Emzie turned into a pink sceptre with hearts on ' YOU CHANGED INTO THE WRONG FREAKIN FORM'.

'Oh sorry' Emzie said before changing into a blue scythe.

'Ready for me to kick your arse' Midnight teased jokingly

'Bring it biatch' Ryan taunted. They both ran for each other, Midnight swung her scythe first aiming for his stomach, but her counter attacked by doing the same, the force of the collision sent them flying into the wall making small craters. They both signed and got up; this was just going to end in pain.

'Wanna give up sissy' Midnight continued to taunt him. He smiled wickedly before making the next move, he ran in her direction as began to do the same, he kicked her square on her hips, before lunging Emzie at her, Midnight narrowly dodged by jumping. Angrily she brought her scythe to his throat. She stared at his eyes, but before she could make a move she dropped Alyssa. I refuse to hurt a friend she thought.

'This time I'll let you live, next time you might not be so lucky' Midnight said pretending to be Bad-ass. She helped her friend up and the sat down

'Don't drop me so hard next time 'Alyssa asked as a small wound appeared on her arm.

'I'm so sorry' Midnight said 'I didn't mean to hurt you'. The rest of the class seemed to fly by, until Death Scythe entered the room.

'I have an important announcement, could Midnight, Alyssa, Percy, James, Emzie and Ryan go to Lord Death's office immediately.'

'You are dismissed' Stein said as the band left the room and made their way to the office. Should we be nervous? They all thought.

'You know guys this is my first time visiting Lord Death's office, should I be worried?' Percy asked.

'No, Death's amazing' Emzie informed him. They arrived at the door. Midnight gently knocked on the door 13 times.

Soon she heard Lord Death allowing them entrance 'you may come in'. They entered the office and sat down, none of them really knew what to expect. Why would Lord Death want to see them? Where they in trouble? Was he going to end the band? Lord Death took some time to inspect them all, but he mainly focused on Midnight, there is something very wrong with this girl he thought.

Lord death explained why he had called them to his office ' as you all may know, soon it is the yearly Valentine's Day concert hosted at the DWMA, this year I was unable to get a band to play for us, so I was wondering if you guys would do me the honour and play. But, I don't you to expect you to do this for free, so if you accept I will put you on free lessons till the 15th so you have plenty of time to rehearse'. They all stared wide eyed in amazement; Lord Death wanted them to play at the concert!

'HELL YES' they screamed, they then went in for a group hug, they had been waiting for this chance for ages.

'I'm glad you accept the rehearsal room is yours as of now, please don't disappoint me' Lord Death said as the band ran to the rehearsal room. None of them could contain their happiness; they all exploded into laughter and hugged each other. We're more like a dysfunctional family than friends Percy thought.

'Guys we need to make a list of song to play at the concert' James said excitedly.

'How about we each pick a song each, then some Valentines themes song if we need to' Alyssa suggested with a big smile on her face.

She went first 'I suggest Love Drunk'

She was followed by Midnight 'Toxic Valentine'

'Saviour' Ryan cheered.

'Lost in stereo' Emzie said.

'Crucify me' James added.

'The great escape' Finished Percy.

'That's a great list of songs; Midnight are you going to write a song for the concert too?' James asked.

She smiled and kindly said 'if you want sure'

'Right let's start rehearsing then' Ryan commanded as he removed his drumsticks from his pocket. The band set up.

'Hey Alyssa can you sing this with me please' Midnight asked, she had an embarrassed look.

'Sure' the other girl replied. They stood by the mic and waited as the boys and Emzie began to play the Music to Toxic Valentine.

(Midnight = normal text, Alyssa Underlined text, **and both = bold text** { the song is Toxic Valentine by All Time Low})

She's got a target painted on her back,

And keeps a list of the qualities a good girl lacks.

She bites her lip and tips her bottle,

I take a drink cause the truth is hard to swallow.

**Oh, oh, oh**

Sex and white lies,

Handcuffs and alibis,

She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...

Her heart beats, red wine,

**My toxic valentine.**

**Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine.**

**Oh, oh.**

I live a lifestyle full of first impressions.

I've got my hands full of blood of the obsessions.

She bites my lip, I'm sure to follow.

We take a drink to the guilty and the hollow.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

Sex and white lies,

Handcuffs and alibis,

She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps.

Her heart beats, red wine,

**My toxic valentine.**

**Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine.**

Oh, oh.

My toxic valentine,

Oh, oh.

My toxic valentine.

I'm not the type to forget or to bury my head.

Just take off your wings,

They could never get you quite as high as I do,

And you know it.

Sex and white lies,

Handcuffs and alibis,

She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...

Her heart beats, red wine,

**My toxic valentine.**

**Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be...**

Sex and white lies,

Handcuffs and alibis,

She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...

Her heart beats, red wine,

**My toxic valentine.**

**Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be...**

**She lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine. **

The girls both smiled, there breathing was heavy.

'We all sounded amazing' James said.

'Yer we did' said Alyssa and Midnight both exhausted from singing.

'Hey I'm really sorry guys but I need to leave, I'm really tired, so I'll meet you here tomorrow morning for practice' Midnight shouted as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

'Goodbye' the other said but it was too late Midnight had already ran out.

'I wonder what's wrong with her; she's been acting strange the last couple of days' Emzie commented 'I'm kinda worried about her'.

'Me too' Alyssa agreed 'she was daydreaming all morning'

'Guys I'm sure she's fine, if it was anything important I'm sure she would tell one of us' Ryan added. They all listened to what he said and went back to practicing.


	3. Chapter 3

(Guys this chapter is mainly singing and setting up the plot, sorry)

Midnight arrived at band practice the next day; she looked like she hadn't slept all night. Slowly, Midnight searched the room she was the first there. What should I do why I wait? She thought her eyes were fixed on the mic; singing seemed to make her feel better. She thought back to yesterday and the song that the band would be playing at the concert in just under 2 weeks.

'I know I'll practice The Great Escape since it's one of the songs I'm less familiar with' she said to herself. Slowly, she placed her bag down and took the microphone from the stand.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to sing

Paper bags and plastic hearts

All are belongings in shopping carts

It's goodbye

But we got one more night

Let's get drunk and ride around

And make peace with an empty town

We can make it right

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives

It's so good to be by your side

But we'll cry

We won't give up the fight

We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs

And they'll think it's just cause we're young

And we'll feel so alive.

Midnight would have finished singing but she was interrupted 'wow that was amazing'

'Huh?' she turned around to see her friend Ryan standing there. He looked smart for once, he was wearing a plain black shirt with black skinnies and his hair was brushed!

'Ok what it is, you look normal' Midnight teased.

'I'm going to tell her today' He replied

'TODAY'

'yup , I wanted to know if after I ask her, you'll sing this song with me to her' He asked, he had a cute puppy dog look in his eyes, She knew how much today meant to him.

'Sure thing' she replied with a comforting smile 'what song?' Ryan handed her a piece of paper with a song on it. At that very moment in time Emzie and James arrived, followed by Percy and Alyssa who were passionately kissing.

'Get a room' Emzie teased the couple.

'After you' Alyssa replied, she stared into Percy's eyes he was beautiful. His raven hair covered most of his face but his violet eyes made him irresistible, she loved everything about him , his personality, his smile , everything. She could never find a flaw.

'Guys do you want to hear the new song I wrote' Midnight asked, trying to give Ryan more time to make his move.

'Sure' they all agreed, Ryan smiled at her as if he was thanking her. Once again Midnight got the microphone and started to sing. (The song is wrote by me and is called A thousand tears)

Sometimes you smile, and hide everything

But your illusion, isn't seen by me

Cause I've seen the real you

And you know it's true

You used me to gain

Your sentimental fame

And this what I have to say

Silence is easy

Waiting for you kills me

Maybe one day

You'll see this reality

Your fake smile constantly lingers in my head

And I can't deny it

I've wasted a thousand on you (yer a thousand tears on you)

I thought you were the one

But turned I was just your quick fun

Well I see clearly now

And this is no fairy-tale

You took me, broke me

Till there was nothing left.

You said those words

I gave it all to you

Your lies expired

And I felt like a fool

Cause now your alone and

I don't need you

Silence is easy

Waiting for you kills me

Maybe one day

You'll see this reality

Your fake smile constantly lingers in my head

I just can't deny it

I've wasted a thousand on you (oh a thousand tears on you)

Your time is over

And you got your limelight

I'll try to forget the thousand tears

Wasted on you (wasted on you)

'Wow that was beautiful, the song is very meaningful and deep' Critiqued Percy.

'Thanks' Midnight said with a small blush 'but I think there is something Ryan's being dying to say for the last 1hour'. The whole band turned and looked at him, Midnight handed him the microphone. I hope he makes this speech memorable she thought.

'Emzie' he asked

'Yes' she replied.

'There's something I've mean meaning to tell you for a long time now, about a year now. See I really like you, I think I love you, you're the light in my dark, and you're the only girl I ever want to be with, I don't think you feel the same way so I'll understand if you reject me, but before you say anything just hear this'.

(Normal text= Midnight, Underline text = Ryan**, both= bold text**)

My friends say I'm a fool

To think that you're the one for me

I guess I'm just a sucker for love

Cuz honestly the truth is

That you know I'm never leaving

**Cuz you're my angel sent from above**

Baby you can do no wrong

My money is yours

Give you little more because I love ya, love ya

With me, girl, is where you belong

**Just stay right here**

**I promise my dear but nothin above ya, above ya**

Love me, love me

Say that you love me

Fool me, fool me

Oh how you do me

Kiss me, kiss me

Say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear

**Tell me you love me**

**Love me, love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me, fool me**

**Oh how you do me**

**Kiss me, kiss me**

**Say that you miss me**

Tell me what I wanna hear

Tell me you love me

People try to tell me

But I still refuse to listen

Cuz they don't get to spend time with you

A minute with you is worth more than

A thousand days without your love, oh your love uhh

Cause Baby you can do no wrong

My money is yours

Give you little more because I love ya, love ya

With me, girl, is where you belong

**Just stay right here**

**I promise my dear but nothin above ya, above ya**

Love me, love me

Say that you love me

Fool me, fool me

Oh how you do me

Kiss me, kiss me

Say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear

Tell me you love me

Love me, love me

Say that you love me

**Fool me, fool me**

**Oh how you do me**

**Kiss me, kiss me**

**Say that you miss me**

**Tell me what I wanna hear**

**Tell me you love me**

My heart is blind but I don't care

Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared

And every time I hold you near

**I never wanna let you go, Ohh**

Love me, love me

Say that you love me

Fool me, fool me

Oh how you do me

Kiss me, kiss me

Say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear

Tell me you love me

**Love me, love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Fool me, fool me**

**Oh how you do me**

**Kiss me, kiss me**

**Say that you miss me**

Tell me what I wanna hear

Tell me you love me.

Emzie watched and when they stopped singing, she ran up to Ryan and hugged him the tightest she had ever hugged anyone.

'That was the nicest thing someone has ever done for me' she replied

'I love you' he said , he'd waited ages to say those three words and how he finally had.

'I like you too, I like you a lot, I think I love you too' she replied her eyes swelling with tears, she wrapped her hand behind his neck and they had a sweet chaste kiss.

'Awwwwwwwwwww' Alyssa and Midnight commented. They were both super happy for their friends. It wasn't long till Percy pulled Alyssa into a kiss. Great, looks like it's just me and James she thought.

'So' she asked James, they were both blushing why watching the love fest.

'Hey is it ok if I bring someone along to the concert on Valentine concert' he asked.

'Of course, you know you don't have to ask' She replied.

'Errm would you like me to walk you home'

'It's 11am'

'Yes, that was my idea for escaping' he said sneakily, they both laughed and collected there stuff.

'Bye' they shouted as they ran out of the door.

The both ran for as long as they could, they stopped when they reached the bottom of the DWMA stairs. There laughed echoed throughout.

'You know they're going to get the wrong idea' Midnight stated bluntly, knowing what they would be accused of by the others.

'Yup, but I'll just tell them to butt out' he continued 'so which direction do you live in.'

Midnight pointed north. They both began walking

'Are you sure you wanna walk me home' she asked confused by why he would want to.

'Yes, well I think I live near you anyway' he said. They continued to talk about how gross they thought love was until they reached Midnight house.

'Thanks for walking me home' she said and pulled James into a friendly hug.

'You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow' he began to walk off to his house, Midnight quickly opened her door. Briskly she ran to her room, tears pouring out of her eyes.

'HOW COMES EVERYONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY EXCEPT FOR ME' she screamed at herself, she fell to her knees and got out her trusted glass piece. She wanted it too all go away maybe one day she wouldn't wake up and no one would miss her. She made small incisions on her arms, before making bigger gashes on her wrist and upper arms. Blood stained her carpet, it wasn't long till she felt light headed and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

When Midnight came around she could smell blood and a lot of it, it soaked her clothes and her skin. She still felt incredibly light headed, quickly she turned her head to her window it was pitch black outside, she then turned to her clock, and it was 1:11am. Well isn't this just perfect she thought. Is it too early to have a shower? She got a hairbrush and brushed her hair before taking her clothes of and having an ice cold shower. The water stung against her cuts and soon the shower water turned a pale red, she felt disgusted with herself, it was just a bad habit at first and now it was a full time obsession. After finishing her shower and getting into fresh clothes, Midnight went into the kitchen and made herself a coffee, watching the moon was very relaxing, for a few second it put her heart at ease. Slowly, she walked to her room anything she saw that was covered in blood was cleaned o put in the washing machine to get rid of any evidence. The sun began to rise and Midnight thought of all the possibilities for the day ahead, they only had a half day at school. What would the band do afterwards? It was pointless for them to practice too much.

It soon became time to leave for school, Midnight washed up the coffee cups she had used throughout the morning and grabbed her stuff making sure to take extra money just encase they went out. Her walk to school was quiet and she forgot to meet up with Alyssa, so she went straight to the canteen and brought some teas, coffee and a hot chocolate for the band. I'm such and idiot, how can I forget my best friend? She thought before she made a mental note never to do it again. She used a tray to carry the drinks back to the practice room. When she arrived, James, Percy and Ryan were already there.

'Morning' Midnight said before giving the guys the drinks 'so is there anything in particular you wanna practice today, cause I thought we could try Lost in Stereo'

'Good idea' Ryan agreed

'It's the only song I haven't practiced a lot' James stated, he got up and opened one of the windows. Outside it was pouring with rain, it was so very relaxing. Soon enough Alyssa and Emzie entered the practice room, Alyssa was soaking wet and you couldn't see a single wet patch on Emzie.

'You look wet' Percy teased Alyssa.

Slowly she turned round, 'no really smart-arse'.

The band sat down and drunk the drinks Midnight had brought. They relaxed and just dosed around. Ryan was being chased by Emzie who was angry with him for hitting her with a drumstick.

'When I catch you, I will kill you' Emzie screamed. She frantically chased him until she caught him and kicked his leg super hard. He limped and sat down. The rest of the band exploded into laugher, they had spent their half day doing absolutely nothing, and they hadn't even practiced any songs.

'Emzie you wanna go see a movie today' Ryan asked, he blushed slightly because his friends were all watching.

'Sure' Emzie replied as she was pulled into a hug by Midnight and Alyssa. Percy looked at the clock, there was only 10 minutes till their school day ended. They all got their stuff and made their way to the entrance of the school. The bell went.

'Bye guys' Emzie and Ryan said as they made their way to their date.

Alyssa and Midnight continued with their 'awwws', they stopped 'how about we follow them to find out how their first date goes. We could pretend to be ninja stalkers' the red head suggested. Percy and James stopped, where the girls being serious?

'Don't you think that's a bit rude?' James asked. The girls continued their giggling and ninja thoughts.

'No, someone needs to make sure he doesn't screw things up' Alyssa said.

'Votes for ninja stalking' Percy inquired.

'I'm in'

'Me too'

'Right let's catch up to them then' James said as he began to lead them in the direction of the cinema. They ran as quick as they could, they knew that their decision making time meant that they were about five or ten minutes behind the couple. Alyssa and Midnight had used plain hair ties to act as ninja headbands. They all thought for a minute, what movie were Emzie and Ryan going to see? They pursued the couple till they reached the cinema. Percy snuck in and searched before he stepped back outside and ushered the others inside, the coast was clear which meant that they were ok to enter. James and Percy made their way to buy tickets while the two girls made a quick stop at the girl's toilets.

'Did a guy and girl come in here about ten minutes ago and purchase tickets for movie. The girl has brown hair and browny green eyes, and the guy has brown hair and blue eyes.' James asked checking the movie list.

'Yes, they purchased two tickets to Harry Potter 7 part 2, but the movie started five minutes ago' the female serving at the account said.

'Can we have four tickets to that movie please' Percy said as he slammed the money on the counter before grabbing the tickets. They ran to the middle of the bottom floor. Where the hell where the girls?

Meanwhile in the girl's toilets, Midnight was looking in the mirror admiring how the lighting made her hair look green. Alyssa was washing her hand and flicking water at Midnight they both flicked water at each other and laughed wildly. Their fun was interrupted when Percy and James ran into the Girl's toilets.

'We need to go, now, the movie has already started' James said. What the hell had the guys done? The girls both wished they had a camera, it would have been priceless. They finished up and left the toilets.

'What theatre are they in?' Alyssa asked frantically, they knew that they had missed about a fourth of the movie already. Percy checked the tickets.

'Theatre 8' he replied. Great they all thought. Percy and James waited for the elevator whilst the girls ran up the stairs. They were careful not to bump into everyone, they got to the top and stood around, they couldn't go into the movie because the boys had the tickets. The elevator doors opened and the guys came flying out. They ran up to the counter and handed the guy the four tickets.

'You know the movie started ages ago' He bluntly stated. They nodded and waited for the guy to rip the tickets and open the doors.

The theatre room was nice, it wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. They ducked down and snuck around the room, it was completely empty apart from Emzie and Ryan who were sitting in the front row. Ryan had his arm around her shoulders and she had her head nuzzled in his neck. So cute thought Midnight and Alyssa, they were trying so hard to resist the urge to make a lot of noise. They got down to the third row when Ryan turned around, he swore he had heard something, maybe it is just my imagination he thought. The other waited and watched, every time there was a jumpy bit Emzie would shuffle closer to Ryan, and he was very happy about this.

'Awww' the girls whispered. James cupped his hands around the girl's mouths.

'Shhhh' he warned.

'Yer if you talk any louder they will figure we're following them' Percy said, he completely blew their cover. Ryan and Emzie both turned round, there friends ducked but they knew they had been caught red-handed.

'You know you guys suck at stalking' Emzie said, she was happy that her friends cared enough to go to such extreme levels but she was slightly annoyed they had ruined her date.

'Yer we knew you were here the while time' Ryan added and they were all completely ignoring the movie. Laughter soon filled the cinema room

'This is all your guys faults' Midnight mumbled harshly, the boys knew that it was aimed at them.

'How is this our fault?' They inquired.

'Because you can't shut-up' Alyssa hissed, the girls were generally fuming, they enjoyed stalking and thanks to the guys they had been caught.

'Maybe it's because your crap at stalking' Percy screamed

'And you're not ninja's' James muttered.

'Guys it doesn't matte-' Emzie was cut off when Alyssa changed into weapon form; Midnight caught her friends and spun her around in scythe form. Percy followed as he changed into a sharp sword, wielded by James.

'STOP YOUR TAKING THIS TOO FAR' Ryan screamed in a plea that his friends would stop fighting. But they didn't. Midnight made the first move jumping back to give them some space, she tore apart about 5 rows of chairs as she did. Emzie and Ryan's faces were plastered with worry; they both hoped that neither of their meister friends would hurt each other. Both meister's hesitated and waited for the other to make the first move.

'Ladies first' James teased.

'Ok that means it's your move first'

James lunged for her, she dodged and another row of chairs were torn to shreds. Midnight jumped up high and went for a high attack, James looked up before realising what she was about to do, her moved just in time, the scythe scratched the side of his arm creating a deep wound. His blood fell down his arms and onto his sword. That's it he thought no more holding back she can officially handle it. He swung his sword wildly, Midnight fell back she evaded most of the swings but not all of them, one cut open her stomach leaving a huge gash. Blood tricked down her skin.

'STOP PLEASE' Emzie screamed, but she was ignored. They continued to go at each other leaving the odd wound here and there. Midnight screamed from frustration and instead of hitting James with her scythe, she punched him in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. Her breathing was heavy and she was running out energy quickly, she clenched her stomach as she used a broken chair to lean on. James got up, that hit had certainly hurt, he was not expecting it, he saw Midnight was on the brink of giving up and took this as his chance to fight back. He lunged at her, she didn't even try to defend herself as the blade pierced her stomach, and the force of the hit sent her flying into the cinema screen. Her unconscious body hit the ground. Alyssa changed back; she looked at her friend worryingly. It was a couple of seconds before James also hit the floor.

'OH GOD' Emzie screamed, she checked on Midnight first, she had lost a lot of blood and her cut looked like it was infected. Then she checked on James, he had a cut going across his chest and his arm, they were both pretty deep. She set to work at trying to heal them, her hand lighted with a golden glow as she placed her hand over James wound. It took a couple of minutes but the wound healed, she then did the same to Midnight.

It was a while till they came back round. Midnight placed her fingers along her stomach; she couldn't feel the cut anymore. Emzie she thought, a small smile appeared on her face, if it hadn't been for her friends amazing ability, she would most likely have been dead.

'Thanks dude' Midnight coughed.

'Yer thanks' James said. The two of them got up and hugged.

'I'm sorry' Midnight said, she did her very best to hold back crying.

'It's not your fault' he replied.

After apologizes and laughter, they then remember that they had destroyed the cinema room.

'How the hell are we going to fix this?' a frustrated Alyssa asked.

'We' asked Ryan, he grabbed his stuff and waited for Emzie to do the same, he grabbed her hand and as they left he stated 'you made the mess now you need to fix it'. The rest of the band looked at each other. What the hell would they do?

'I vote we leave and pretend nothing has happened, when we get out of the room we should leg it' Percy mischievously. Alyssa was slightly jealous; it was her job to say the very unlikely things. The others agreed, and they left the cinema room. The whole floor was empty and it appeared to be dark outside. They went down the stairs since the elevator was closed; when they got to the bottom floor they saw it was also empty. Frantically, they ran to the doors, they soon found out that they were sealed inside. Midnight could only think of one thing to do.

'Transform' Midnight told Alyssa, she then used the scythe to smash a whole through the door. Splints of wood went flying everywhere; the band members ducked and tried to escape them. Unfortunately, one of the splints hit Alyssa and cut up her arm.

'You ok?' James asked the wounded girl.

'Fine, thanks' she replied. She refused to show weakness in front of other people, she still hadn't told the others that she was already wounded from the other battle. They then all walked through the huge gap in the door. What would happen if they got found out? Would they get found out? Would they be in trouble?

'Is anyone else starving?' Percy muttered as he heard his stomach rumble. Everyone agreed with him except Midnight.

'If you guys wanna go grab a bite to eat that's fine, but I'm going to go home, because I need to have a bath and get things ready for the sleepover tomorrow' Midnight informed them. She hugged them goodbye and soon left making her way home.

'Ok so were should we go to eat then' James asked

'nowhere is going to be open at this time of evening, so you guys wanna come back to my house, I'm sure my brother can whip up us something to eat' Alyssa told them

'Sure' they agreed.

They had never been to Alyssa's house; it was very unstereotypical for a girl, the walls were all greens, blues and creams. The house itself was very huge. The boys already knew that Alyssa only lived with her older brother, her parents had moved away a long time ago and they left her brother in charge. Their front room was very spacious; there were two couches, some cabinets, a glass table, a huge TV that was almost the same size as the screen at the theatre.

'Do you want me to get you something to drink? The kitchens on the way to brother's room' she asked.

'Can I have a coke please?'

'Can I have a glass of orange juice?'

'Sure I'll get them on the way' she added before leaving. The two boys sat down not wanting to break or damage anything. It took them a second to find the TV remote and turn it on, there was still a movie playing, neither of them had seen the movie before but it looked good.

Meanwhile Alyssa was in the kitchen, she poured some orange juice into a glass and then got a can of coke and poured it into a glass. She left the drinks on the counter and made her way to her brother's room, when she got there she knocked loudly.

'Come in sis' she heard him say. Her brother was sitting at his laptop; he had dark brown hair and green eyes.

'I brought some friends round, could you make us something to eat please' she asked nicely making sure to do the innocent smile afterwards.

'Ok sure, just let me know when they're ready to go home, I'll drive them back' he added.

'Thanks' she thanked her brother and pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair. Quickly, she ran out of his room knowing he would be angry she messed up his perfect hair.

Alyssa entered the front room with the drinks the guys wanted and a coffee for herself. She handed the juice to Percy and the coke to James. They thanked her and took more time to admire the house.

'Oh my brothers going to make us some food and he said he'll drive you home when you're ready to leave' she added with a smile.

'Wow that's really nice of him' Percy said

'Your house is amazing and your brother seems nice too, you must love living her' James assumed.

'It is nice, it just gets lonely sometimes' she said as she noticed the movie was playing 'do you guys wanna watch this movie from the beginning'

'Yes' they both screamed in unison. Alyssa laughed and got up; she restarted the movie and sat back down on the couch. The movie called Fragile, she had never seen it all the way through, and so she hoped it was a good movie.

Halfway through the movie, her brother walked into the front room, he was carrying four pizza boxes. They all smiled. That is so typical of him, I bet he did this to try and impress my friends because he thought they were Midnight and Emzie, Alyssa thought. Her brother handed three of the pizzas to Alyssa before sitting on the other couch.

'Thanks, but I thought you were going to make something' she stated.

'I was but I'm too tired' her lazy brother replied as he began digging into his pizza 'there's one plain pizza for you and the other two are Meat feasts' Alyssa figured out which one was hers and handed James and Percy a pizza each. They all dug in and soon finished the pizzas, none of them had eaten all day and were quit hungry.

'Thanks' the boys said.

'No worries' Alyssa brother replied before she had time to say anything ' do you want me to drop you home now of later 'The two boys looked at the clock on the wall , it was 10:45m.

'Could you drop us home now, my parents will definitely be worried if I don't get home soon' Percy was a couple of minutes till the guys left the house, Alyssa made herself a coffee and went to her room. In all honestly she was shattered, today had been an amazing day, but she had to have energy for the sleepover tomorrow. Once her brother returned home, she curled up in her bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(This chapter is a typical girls sleepover, so if you're guy reading this don't say I didn't warn you ¬¬)

The whole of the day was uneventful till Midnight, Alyssa, Emzie and Maka arrived at Midnights apartment. They dropped their stuff in Midnights room and went straight to raiding her kitchen. Alyssa got a leaflet for pizza ordering and Midnight made drinks, Emzie and Maka raided the fridge taking everything sweet and sugar coated to the Front room. When they got to the front room, they turned the stereo on and laid out their duvets and pillows.

Emzie went behind Midnight and wacked a pillow in her face and then screamed 'Pillow fight'. Midnight didn't get fair she got even; she slammed Emzie over the head with a pillow before dodging. Maka was flying the pillows at the girls, and making sure to doge any that came here way. Alyssa just sat down laughing hysterically, her friends where a bunch of weirdo's. when the song Shake it by Metro station came on, Maka sat down to see Emzie and Midnight acting out. They began acting and dancing as the song started.

Let's drop! Yeah, come on

Shake, shake

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door

Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm

And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside

Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now

This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?

Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?

Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?

Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare

We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there

And I was thinking of places that I could hide

Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now

This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?

Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?

[From: . ]

Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?

Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind

I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time

But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night

Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?

Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?

Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?

Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

After rolling around on the floor under the Duvet to look suggestive, they got up and the song ended. Midnight accidently fell into her coffee table and all the glasses smashed on to the ground. They all exploded with laugher, Midnight cleaned up their glass and pieces of china from the mugs, before they sat down.

'How about a game of truth of dare' Midnight asked

'Sure'

'Why not'

'I'm in too'

'Ok I'll go first, Emzie truth or dare' Midnight asked.

'Dare' she replied

'Ok I dare you too make a prank call' the red head teased. Emzie grabbed the phone and typed in the number 3090567. Everyone stayed completely quiet.

'Hello' the person on the other side of the phone said.

Emzie randomly began to sing ' chop, chop chop you up, Imma monster ha-ha, cut you up I'll slice and dice serve you up as cold ice-' she was forced to stop singing as the phone was cut-off. The others started to laugh.

'That means it my turn, so truth of dare Maka'

'Dare'

'Hmm I dare you to lick the window' Emzie said with a mischievous smile. Maka stood up and licked the window dramatically, this made everyone laugh, and they had never seen Maka so reckless and laid back.

'Right so Alyssa truth or dare' Maka asked

'I take truth because I'm not an idiot' she replied

'ok truth, are you and Percy an item' Everyone paid a lot of attention , they all thought about it, they kissed and stuff but they had never once said that they were going out.

'Yes I guess' she said with an embarrassed look on her face

'Awww that's so cute' the other girls said.

'Errm Midnight truth or dare' Alyssa said diverting everyone's attention.

'Can I do both?'

Alyssa looked at her blankly 'if you really want. Do you fancy anyone?' Midnight thought about it for a couple of minutes, it wasn't really a fancy as such is was more love than anything.

'No' she stated bluntly, the other girls were confused on why it took her so long to answer. Alyssa left the room and returned with a pile of clothes.

'I dare you to change into these and wear them for the rest of the evening', she passed Midnight the clothes and Midnight went to her bedroom and closed the door. There was a rainbow tutu, a rainbow coloured top and tights, and rainbow arm warmers. She has to be kidding Midnight thought as she put the clothes on. She peered in her mirror; she looked like a rainbow with legs. Embarrassingly, she walked back into the front room. Everyone stared in awe; it was the first time that they had seen Midnight wear bright happy colours.

'It looks nice, but I would definitely say that colours don't suit you as well as your other clothes' Maka said the obvious.

Midnight sat down, she knew that the game would end badly if it continued 'how about we watch Naruto'

'Yes, I need to Sasuke's face' Alyssa exclaimed.

Maka and Emzie just stayed quiet neither of them had ever watched the Anime of Naruto before although they had read some of the Manga. Midnight put on the episode where Gaara came back to life. Alyssa sighed, because she knew that Sasuke wasn't in this episode.

'Gaara's so cute' a loved up Midnight loudly murmured. Maka and Emzie just stared at her weirdly. Was it even possible to love an animated character? The episode soon ended and the decided to watch a movie. The movie was Stardust and they watched it at every sleepover they had, the movie was awesome and they all loved it. By the time the movie ended. Everyone was falling asleep. Emzie was already asleep; she had fallen asleep whilst lying on the sofa. Maka and Alyssa were on the brink of falling asleep and Midnight was just watching the weirdness of her friends. Once Maka and Alyssa feel asleep Midnight went to her room and got changed, she didn't like looking like a walking rainbow. Instead of going back to the front room, Midnight crawled into her bed, she felt like a stranger in her room. Something felt different. I haven't changed She thought but she wasn't able to answer it. Had she changed? She continued to think about it till she fell asleep.

In the morning Midnight left her room, she went straight to the front room and checked on her friends, they were all sound asleep still. So, Midnight decided to go the kitchen and make a coffee, the coffee was strong and in minutes she was wide awake. She continued to think about the same things as last night, before taking a shower and getting changed. By the time she was finished everyone was awake. Maka and Emzie were picked up within the hour and Alyssa just spent her time drinking Midnights coffee collection. It was gone midday when Alyssa went home and an exhausted Midnight went and laid in her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

(Warning long chapter)

A week flew by so quickly and soon it was the day of the Valentines concert. Midnight woke from the worst sleep she had ever had, she put her hand on her head and it took her a moment to realise what the day way. Oh shit she thought, as she sprung out of her bed. She rushed to the bathroom where she quickly had a shower and cleaned her teeth. There's no point getting changed for the concert now she thought as she dashed back to her room and threw some jeans and a top on. Once she had calmed down a bit, she sat on her bed and contemplated how she would tell him. Today was the day she swore she would do it and she had no plans on pulling out any time soon. A cold breeze came through the window, can I really do this? Just thinking about it made her head spin. Without a second thought, she left the house taking the things she needed and headed straight to the practice room.

It was a cold stormy day, the sky cried for hours. Midnight just sat thinking in the Practice room by herself; she knew that no one would arrive for about an hour, so she used the time to go over how she would tell him. Her heart beat increased rapidly. Why does he have this effect on me? She thought to herself as the hours soon passed. Alyssa and Percy were the first to arrive, they were both smiling and holding hands. How cute. They didn't realise Midnight was in the room until they saw her guitar case.

'How long have you been here?' Her worried best friend asked.

'Not long' Midnight stated, well technically I haven't been here that long Midnight though.

Once the rest of the band members had arrived they began the journey to the hall where they would be playing later that evening. Percy drove and everyone else fell asleep, Emzie had her head rested on Ryan's shoulder and Alyssa and Midnight were basically hugging, James was sitting in the front next to Percy and he was just casually asleep. Percy sighed, today is going to be a long day he thought as he began to drive faster.

By the time they arrived at the hall, Lord Death and some of the other students were helping get everything ready. They found the band room round and the band settled down, they all had mixed emotions, it was the first time they had ever played for an audience so big before and they were quiet scared. Time passed and they continued to sit there doing nothing.

Midnight broke the silence 'I think it's about time we get changed'. Everyone just looked up and smiled. The girls went into one changing room and the guys into the from Midnight no one knew what they were wearing, Midnight had been in charge of buying outfits and she made sure that no one would ever forget them. She had left the guys outfits in the guy's changing rooms, and Percy had to open the package since they didn't know what Midnight may have got them. Luckily, their faith in her paid off, they all had themed suits, Midnight had also made sure to bring some Straighteners and Makeup for them.

In the girls changing rooms, the girls were slightly distracted, they had the stereo turned up and were dancing around using their hairbrushes as microphones.

(stereo music)

Now baby just tell me when 

I'll pick you up then 

If you'll be ready 

I'll be waiting 

Now baby just tell me when 

You been drinking 

Too much and 

You feel like leaving 

Midnight grabbed Alyssa by the waist and they did some pretend flitous dancing, Emzie felt a little jealous and soon joined into.

Now shake it 

Like you mean it 

Now fake it 

Like I see it 

Now come on, baby, shake it 

Like you mean it 

Now take it 

Like I need it 

On our first date you run away 

And come back another day 

Phone tag you know I hate 

On our first date you run away 

And come back another day 

The head games you love to play 

I don't wanna play 

I don't wanna play 

At this point Emzie got a lipstick and began drawing on the mirror, Alyssa and Midnight were now pretend guitar playing and running around like idiots.

On our first date you run away 

And come back another day 

Phone tag you know I hate 

Now baby just tell me to 

Say I like you 

I'll say it anyway 

If that's alright too 

Now baby I won't ask you 

If you don't want to 

I won't hurt you 

Unless you want me to 

Oh, shake it girl 

I'll fake it girl 

You shake it 

And I'm gonna take it 

Oh, if you shake it girl 

I'll fake it girl 

If you shake it 

Well then I'm gonna take it 

Shake it like you mean it 

On our first date you run away 

And come back another day 

Phone tag you know I hate 

On our first date you run away 

And come back another day 

The head games you love to play 

I don't wanna play 

I don't wanna play 

On our first date you run away 

And come back another day 

Phone tag you know I hate 

My face that haunts you 

It pushes you back to 

A corner in your bedroom 

Well, baby, just don't be scared 

When I touch you there 

Don't act like you don't care 

Is it my face that haunts you? 

And pushes you back to 

A corner in your bedroom 

Well, darling, just don't be scared 

When I touch you there 

Don't act like you don't care 

Don't be scared 

On our first date you run away 

And come back another day 

Phone tag you know I hate 

On our first date you run away 

And come back another day 

The head games you love to play 

I don't wanna play 

I don't wanna play 

On our first date you run away 

And come back another day 

Phone tag you know I hate 

Oh, shake it girl 

I'll fake it girl 

You shake it 

And I'm gonna take it 

Oh, if you shake it girl 

I'll fake it girl 

If you shake it 

Well then I'm gonna take it 

And I need it x6 

Do you mean it? 

And I need it

In the guy's changing room all they could hear was the loud beat of the radio and lots of bangs and crashes. They just stared at each other, what were the girls doing in there?

's-hould we go check on them' Percy asked with a slight blush from thinking of all the possibilities.

'NO' Ryan and James screamed. The guys just continued to get changed and straighten their hairs.

Emzie and Alyssa were taking turns getting changed will Midnight did their makeup, she was giving them all Black Veil Brides eye makeup, although Emzie wouldn't allow her to use black makeup on her, she would only agree to pink. Emzie wore a long dark-reddish pink dress will broken hearts all over it, Alyssa was wearing a medium length dress with blue and black checkers all over it, and a netting underlay. Midnight hadn't changed yet, she just stared at the mirror, everyone could tell something was up but they hadn't asked because they didn't want to ruin the day for her.

Midnight smiled 'guys I'm going to get changed now'. She went behind the little curtained corner and changed into the dress; since it had a zip on the back she was unable to zip it up herself so Alyssa did. The dress was very fitting to her, it had small black straps was quite short and had a lot of netting and belts on it. She wore long black socks that ended an inch under the dress. She sat on the chair in front of the mirror as she did some eye make-up, she resisted the urge to break the mirror, and she hated what it showed.

'Should we sneak up on the guys' a very sugar high Emzie said, she had been drinking a lot of fizzy again. They all smiled mischievously before sneaking out of there room, they door to the guys room was closed.

'I get the door open' Midnight whispered as she tried to move, but her dress had got stuck, Alyssa quickly made sure Midnight could move. Midnight went up to the door and kicked it very hard. The door opened and she stepped in.

'Hey guys I just wanted to see if you needed any hel-'she stopped the room was empty. She signalled for the girls to enter the room, there was a note on the table it said:

'WE WIN

Love

James, Ryan and Percy xx' as they read the text the door slammed shut and they could hear the guys.

'Dudes open the door or you'll feel some serious pain' threatened Alyssa. Emzie and Midnight were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.

'I say I transform and we kick their arses' Alyssa suggested.

'got it' said Midnight who was trying to compose herself. Alyssa transformed and she grabbed her. Emzie got off the floor and watched as Middnight slammed the scythe into the door. The blade went the whole way through and the guys had to move quickly to avoid a serious head injury.

'CHEATING' screamed the guys as they began running from Midnight.

There was only 5 minutes till they were meant to be playing on stage; they could hear the beat of the music from the supporting band playing before them. The girls literally had to grab the boys and drag them on stage.

Alyssa grabbed the microphone of the stand and welcomed the crowd 'Hello everyone welcome to the first official gig of Relentless Rescue, we'd personally like to thank you all, so when the gigs finished we'll all be around to meet and greet'. Alyssa passed Midnight the microphone and got her guitar out; they started the gig by playing Toxic Valentine followed by crucify me, saviour, and lost in stereo. They all loved the feeling of being on stage, for those few moments it seemed as if the world had stopped. Midnight had even taken to dancing while singing and occasionally swinging the microphone stand. After singing lost in stereo the band had a twenty minute break before they went back on stage. The waved as they stepped off the stage.

'THAT WAS FREAKIN AMAZING' Ryan exclaimed.

'AGREED' James said before they did an epic high five and the girls just laughed.

'I'M GOING TO GET A DRINK' Midnight screamed as she went off in the direction of the bar.

'WHY ARE WE ALL SCREAMING' Emzie asked.

'I HAVE NO IDEA' Percy said 'ALYSSA WANNA DANCE?'

She smiled and accepted 'SURE' they went off to the dance floor and danced, Emzie and Ryan followed them. James who now felt abandoned went back to the band room to find the time; there were only a couple of minutes till his guest would be arriving.

Meanwhile Midnight took a detour to the toilets before getting a drink; she peered at herself in the mirror. Will I ever be good enough? She thought before going to the toilet and washing her hands. She soon hurried out thinking there only about 5 minutes left and today is the day. The room was very crowded and getting to the bar was a hard task, thankfully the person in front of Midnight recognized her and let her go in front so she could get a drink before going back on stage.

'A coke please' she asked as the drink was quickly served, she paid the man and went in search of her friends. She found James who was with a girl with long black hair.

'Hey Midnight' James called.

'Hey' she replied as she walked over to them. She stared at the other girl, she was pretty there was no way Midnight could deny that.

'Meet my girlfriend Nikki' those words shattered the silence, Midnight stood absolutely still and tried to stay composed, she faked a smiled.

'Nice to meet you Nikki' she laughed as she hugged Nikki 'if you would excuse me I need to be going back to the stage room quickly' Midnight said as she ran off to the direction of the back of the stage. Once she knew no one could see her, her knees gave in she dropped the glass and clutched her chest, it hurt, and it hurt so much, tears flooded from her eyes. Why? She thought, but her silence was broken when she saw the other band members approaching. She sent evils at James.

Midnight ran onto the stage, there was still another minute left of their break but by the time she had reached the microphone the other band members were on the stage. James was so confused, what did I do that pissed her off so much? She grabbed the mic and instead of singing the great escape as planned she sung something else. Luckily they all knew the song and began to play the music.

Where do you go when you listen to nobody else but yourself?

Where do you go?

You're so far from the willing

you're in such a rush not to tell

So where do you go?

Oh when getting in where your feet end doesn't get you one single thing

Where will you go?

When the secrets that you've been keeping get a hold of nothing

And oh, I'd like to know

Can I wish you away?

Till you find your place in this world it's so hard to get a feel

And all you do is wait

But then one little taste

So caught up it's hard to know what's real

But until you've had all you can take

I'll wish you away

So where do you when forgetting what you had in store for yourself?

Drags me along because you keep running in circles

You're blinded by everything

Just ask me if I know where to go

Where to go?

Can I wish you away?

Till you find your place in this world it's so hard to get a feel

And all you do is wait

But then one little taste

So caught up it's hard to know what's real

But until you've had all you can take

Oh but until you've had all you can take

Can I wish you away?

Would you baby go backward?

Can I wish you away?

Would you baby go backward?

You say you'll be gone just another minute.

To far enough to still be in it

Don't act like you're sleeping when I can see you're wide awake.

Can I wish you away?

Till you find your place in this world it's so hard to get a feel

And all you do is wait

But then one little taste

So caught up it's hard to know what's real

Can I wish you away?

Till you find your place in this world it's so hard to get a feel

And all you do is wait

But then one little taste

So caught up it's hard to know what's real

But until you've had all you can take

I'll wish you away

The second she stopped singing the crowd applauded, Midnight had sung out of pure anger and it really suited her voice. Midnight didn't give it a second thought she ran straight off the stage, tears streaming down her checks. James saw her crying and ran after her; she stopped in front of the mirror. I hate you she thought as she stared at her own reflection, with that she pounded her fist into the mirror. Blood poured from her knuckles. James entered the room and could smell the blood.

'What the hell is wrong with you today?' he asked as he stepped closer to her.

Midnight was now aware of his presence 'LEAVE ME ALONE'

'Why? What have I done' he inquired unaware of what he could have done to upset her so much.

'YOU JUST DON'T CARE AT ALL DO YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK I'M AN IDOT, I KNEW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN, AND YET I COULDN'T PULL MYSELF AWAY' the other band members entered the room all worried because they'd never actually seen or heard Midnight scream 'DID YOU EVEN EVER CONSIDER HOW I FEEL?, THAT MAYBE I LIKE YOU' she closed her eyes and when she opened them they were flooded, what have I done? She thought. Midnight now hated herself even more and she didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could, she ran away.

'WAIT' James screamed as he chased after her. What have I done? He thought, I've destroyed everything.

After about ten minutes of running Midnight halted, and soon enough James caught up to her, they both stopped as they could hear the rest of the band tailing them.

'Go away' she forced the words out of her mouth.

'No we need to talk about this'

'WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?'

'I'm sorry if I upset you' James said sincerely. Midnight couldn't believe what she was hearing, it wasn't his fault it was hers. He stepped closer to her and went to hug her, but she pushed him away. She saw her eyes were still filled with tears.

'Please just leave me alone' she pleaded.

'No'

Midnight was not only extremely upset but she was now extremely angry ' LEAVE ME ALONE, DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU' the other band members finally caught up they were all breathing heavily ' JUST LEAVE ME BE, HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY DONE ENOUGH, I HATE YOU' her words hit him like a knife. Midnight felt as if she no longer had control of her mouth.

'I-m soor—ry' she said shakily before running quickly. Midnight continued till she reached her house.

'We should go after her, she may do something stupid' Percy told them.

'Ok me and James will go look for her at her house, and you guys can go check out places you think she may have gone' Ryan said. They ran off in there two teams.

'What have I done?' James asked

'Nothing it's all just a misunderstanding, midnight is just a little fragile sometimes 'Ryan said not knowing how to reassure his friend. So instead of saying anything else they both hurried, they knew Midnight could act rash sometimes, but neither of them knew how she would cope with this. I hope were not too late is all they could both think.

Meanwhile Midnight was crashed on her bedroom floor, she had blood pouring from nearly every piece of skin on show, her hand shock as she continued to make more cuts everywhere .As she cried from sadness blood from the cuts on her cheeks mixed with her tears. Her body began to feel numb but she didn't stop. If I can't have you I don't want anyone else, she thought, my life is not worth living and no one will care when I'm gone. Soon the numbness took over and she fell into darkness.

At this point the guys reached the door they could smell the blood, they looked at each other, what has she done? They thought. Without second thought they kicked open the door and followed the smell of blood. It led them to Midnight, she was lying in a huge pool of her own blood, and her skin appeared to be blood red. James picked her up bridal style.

'I'll take her to the hospital, you go get the others and meet me at the hospital' James said before making his way to the hospital.

'got it' Ryan's eye was brought to a small pile of papers , each piece of paper was addressed to one of the band members, so he grabbed them and shoved them in his pocket before running to find the others.


	7. i'll never wake up without an overdose

_ Note to READERS, James isn't a bad guy and I don't want you guys to think that, ;) love him or I'll come find you *gets out baseball bat {I kid!], just love his characters as much as you do the others, if you want to hate any of them hate Midnight. Also James isn't her fiancé (he lies) just so you don't get confused_

James frantically ran as fast as he could, this is all my fault he thought as Midnight's limp body lay in his arms, she looked peaceful, a weird kind of happiness he had never seen before. Why did she do this? He continued to keep up the fast pace and increased when he could see the hospital; he knew that if she didn't get help soon she could die of blood loss. To make sure he didn't waste any time he kicked open the door and went flying to the counter.

'My friend she needs help' he said, the receptionist was one step ahead and made sure they took Midnight straight to an Emergency room.

'Are you family?' the receptionist asked

'No, just a very close friend'

'Then I will have to ask you to wait outside'

'Wait, I'm her …errm her' he paused and the continued 'fiancé'

'Well in that case, I'll escort you to the room; just don't make a nuisance of yourself' the receptionist said as she got up and began to lead them around the hospital. There was a strong smell of blood and medicine. James wanted to throw up, it was repulsive and the closer to the room they got the stronger it got. He closed he eyes and imagined what they would be doing to Midnight right now, the pain that she would have been experiencing. When they got to the room, James saw that all the blinds were closed; he knew that it was bad. The receptionist opened the door and pointed to a seat.

James cautiously entered, the room was small and white and it felt as if it was caving in on him. He peered at Midnight who had a lot of nurses and doctors around her. He could see them stitching some of the wounds, and soon one of the doctors approached him. He had blood smeared all of his gloves and James was aware that it was Midnights gloves.

'Your Midnight's fiancé? He inquired. James nodded.

'she's lost a significant amount of blood, we have absolutely no idea how she managed to get those cuts but they cover about 70% of her skin, due to the blood lose, to make sure she didn't die we had to induce her into a coma, to give her body another time to heal' the doctor continued to talk but James couldn't hear him, he was to lost in his own thoughts. This is my fault, what have I done? She's in a coma because of me. He closed his eyes and backed back to the chair and sat down. Tonight was going to be one long night. What would he tell the others when they finally got here.

Ryan had finally caught up to the others. Emzie, Alyssa and Percy were all very worried when they saw only Ryan approaching them. The slim male was out of breath, he hated running and he never wanted to run that fast ever again.

'Midnight ….. Hospital …. Now' was all he was able to say. The three looked at each other and then back to Ryan.

'let's go' Alyssa said but she paused before moving, the hospital was on the other side of the town, how the hell would Ryan make it all the way there when he was struggling to stand up. Percy took the hint and quickly picked up Ryan and slung him over his shoulder. The girls giggled it looked like something out of a yaoi book they had once seen. Making sure not to waste any more time they ran as fast as they could. Ryan was trying to get Percy to let go off him, it was very embarrassing and the girl's laughter was not helping.

They got to the hospital and looked around; when they got to the reception they asked where they could find Midnight.

'She's in a room near the back of the hospital, take to lefts and then a right and it's the first room on the right, her fiancé is with her.' The receptionist informed them. Fiancé? They tried to follow the rules and walk through the corridors but soon enough they were running trying not to crash into everyone. When they got to the room, they stopped, except for Ryan no of them really knew what to expect. Alyssa took the task of opening the door, she stuck her head in and saw James sitting on a chair with his head on his lap, if she didn't know any better , she would have thought he was crying. Was he crying? She couldn't tell. When she saw the hospital bed, she ran straight to it. Midnight was as pale as ice, her skin covered with cuts that were sealed closed with thick stitches. There was small drops of blood on the sheets, were some of the stitches had been ripped open when she moved in her sleep like state. Alyssa's eyes filled with tears, her best friend, and her meister looked like she was on the brink of death itself. She took Midnights hand and her tears fell. Please don't leave me she thought. She had never had to live without Midnight for anything longer than a couple of days, the thought of Midnight never waking up broke her heart. It wasn't just Alyssa who was thinking these thoughts, the whole band did, and to be honest they knew that they didn't know very much about the red haired girl lying in the bed. But, they knew that in her own special way she had changed their lives, without her there wouldn't be a band. With all of them in tears, they thought about what they would say when she woke up, if she ever woke up.

'guys' Ryan said he finally remember the letters that he had found ' I found these at Midnight's house they're addressed to us' , he shakily pulled the paper out of his pockets and neaten them up before handing them to the people they were addressed to. They all just stared at their piece of paper, the words Midnight had intended to be last to them.

Percy was the first to open his, he read it aloud' Dear Percy, your one of the best friends I've ever had, and I hope that when I am no longer among you, you will continue to be an amazing friend to those who need you. Please take good care of Alyssa, you two belong together. All my love Midnight' as he finished reading his eyes filled with more tears, she really thought that of him?

Emzie was next to read hers ' Dear Emzie, I hope when you read this you don't cry, I hope that you can continue your live happily, I will miss you dearly when I'm gone , you were always there for me and I'm sorry I can't return the favour. Please know that you were one of best friends and were like a sister to me. All my love Midnight' Emzie cried even more, she couldn't thought of losing one of her best friends, and Midnight had done so much to help her. Ryan but his arm around Emzie and she cried into his chest.  
>Ryan read his ' Dear Ryan, why everyone is most likely crying, please talk sense into them, you were the one person I trusted with nearly everything, the one person I could share my problems with. All I ask is that you look after Emzie, I know you like each other a lot. Yes, you may have my games, you're the best friend a girl could have, don't change when I'm gone. All my love Midnight.' He smiled trying not to cry, he would make sure to go collect those games.<p>

Alyssa and James didn't want to read theirs aloud, but Alyssa did anyway 'Dear Alyssa, I always secretly thought your bother was cute. Sorry had to admit it. I'm sure you'll find another partner you're the best weapon I know and the best friend I've ever had, I remember when we were kids and how we would play tricks on the other kids. I'll never forget you and I'll cherish the memories from our friendship. Please stay strong and never change; you'll always be a sister to me. All my love Midnight. Alyssa could no longer control her tears as the followed out her eyes and down her checks, she fell to her knees, why Midnight? Why? I'll make sure you never feel that way ever again if you come around she vowed to herself. Alyssa shakily got back to her feet and wiped away her tears. Everyone's eyes turned to James as he stared blankly at the paper. He didn't want to read it, what if all his fears were true.

But he read it anyway 'Dear James. Please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, I did this to myself, I don't want anyone to blame you for things you couldn't control. About what happened, I over reacted I'm sorry, please don't hate me when I'm gone. You were an amazing friend and I hope you stay happy. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be but I guess I never got the change to tell you this when I was alive. I love you. But don't worry I knew you never felt the same and I don't blame you for that. I'll never forget you. Please try to keep the band together. All my love Midnight.' None of them quiet knew what to say, but they knew that they would make sure that Midnight would come back around and that they would talk when she was ready.

A week went by incredibly quickly, the band only left the room if they absolutely had to, they took turns to go home get changes, have showers and come back, they also took turn eating, they didn't want Midnight to wake up and be alone. A small radio was in the room and they had been sure to play music Midnight liked. They just sat there waiting.

It was a very uneventful afternoon when it finally happened, the red head girl open her eyes and was incredibly surprised when she saw the faces of the band members over her. She coughed slightly before rubbing her eyes, her body felt weak and numb. Was this real? She hadn't died. Tears of happiness left the band members eyes.

'Don't ever do that to use again 'a tearful Alyssa shouted at her friend, before pulling her into a tight hug.

'C-a -n-t breathe' Midnight joked as Alyssa gentled the hug. Maybe thing will go back to normal Alyssa thought to herself as she lightly smiled.


	8. shattered

Midnight was saddened by the fact that she had woken back up, she really wanted it all to go away, but she was so happy that her friends had saved her. They were the best friends she had ever had. Have they read the notes she thought? She had never thought of what the consequences of what she done would be, what if they grew to resent her? What if they grew to hate her? Would they wake up one morning and finally decide that they had had enough of her. Midnight waited patiently till everyone had left the room, including her friends and nurses. She smiled when she saw her blue guitar leaning next her bed; it had a note on it saying

'Make music not war' with a smiley face. Midnight didn't know what to do, handling the guitar felt different to her. She closed her eyes and sung the lyrics that came to her.

'Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding

Fall into your sunlight

The future's open wide beyond believing

To know why hope dies

Losing what was found, a world so hollow

Suspended in a compromise

The silence of this sound is soon to follow

Somehow sundown

And finding answers

Is forgetting all of the questions we called home

Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendour fading

Illusions of the sunlight

And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting

Love gone for so long

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know

Knowing that faith is all I hold

And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love

Without love gone wrong

Life

Less words

Carry on

But I know

All I know

Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start

Take me home to my heart

Let me go

And I will run

I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain

Wasted years

Wasted gain

All is lost

Hope remains

And this war's not over

There's a light

There's the sun

Taking all the shattered ones

To the place we belong

And his love will conquer

And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love

Without love gone wrong

Life

Less words

Carry on

But I know

All I know

Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start

Take me home to my heart

Let me go

And I will run

I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain

Wasted years

Wasted gain

All is lost

Hope remains

And this war's not over

There's a light

There's the sun

Taking all the shattered ones

To the place we belong

And his love will conquer all

Yes his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding

Fall into your sunlight'

Midnight felt slightly relieved, that song had always touched her heart. The lyrics now had more meaning to her than ever before. She waited and hoped for tomorrow to come, tomorrow was the day she would be realised from hospital and the day she would be able to go home. The sun soon set.

When Midnight awoke the next morning, the band was in her room.

'Huh, oh morning' she whispered, still in the mist of waking up. She was quiet annoyed that they had showed up, she just wanted to go home and pretend nothing had had ever happened, that everything was fine even if it wasn't.

'Come on we'll take ya back to your house, we have your stuff so let's leave' Alyssa stated. Midnight stayed wide eyed, it was like the unwanted icing on the cake. Midnight faked smiled and got ready to leave. The girls took her to a small room where she got changed into some black jeans and a black top before she was discharged.

Feeling fresh air was a strange feeling, Midnight wasn't even aware of the date or how much time had passed since the concert.

'How long was I in there' Midnight asked slightly worried.

'Today is the 3rd of March' Ryan paused 'which means that it has been exactly 18 days'

'18 days?' Midnight was so shocked, she had to stable herself so she wouldn't fall over, and I've lost 18 days of my life she thought.

'Hey M, wanna go get a coffee and chat' James asked, he knew that the two of them would have to talk at some stage but he didn't want to be too forward or leave it too long. Worry washed over Midnight, wait she thought he just called me M not Midnight, she smiled. I guess I can't leave it forever she thought.

'Sure, we can go now if you want' she said, it was her perfect excuse to get out of the crowd so she could slowly adjust back to reality. Swiftly, she said goodbye to Ryan, Emzie, Percy and Alyssa, but she couldn't hug them, every time one of the step forward to hug her she would shiver and step back. Midnight knew she wasn't ready to talk to James but she had to do it, as if she was trying to prove something to herself. After Alyssa took her stuff to take back to her house, Midnight and James left to go get a coffee.

'So where do you wanna go to get drinks?' he asked braking the deafening silence.

'if you don't mind there is this little shop that me and Alyssa go to, it is very nice there' she suggested , she didn't know what to really say to him.

'Ok sure you lead the way' he said, Midnight grabbed his arm and when she started running he was dragged along. Midnight really wanted a coffee after going 18 days without one.

Once they got to the small shop, James couldn't help but regret what he said, how was he to know that Midnight would run the whole way dragging him alone. Midnight went into a wild fit of laughter, whilst he was trying to get his breath back. Well at least she's laughing he thought. They order a coffee and a tea and sat down at a table.

'Midnight what you errm did to errm end up in errm hospital, was it my errm fault' he asked quiet scared of what the answer would be.

'No silly' she giggled ' I did it because that what's I felt would fix everything, because I didn't want to face it, I didn't want to wake up and cry, I didn't want it to be on my mind 24/7' she said seriously. James now understood that even though he may not have been the reason he was the cause.

'So it is my fault?'

'NO, please don't say that, how the hell is it your fault? James you didn't make the cuts on my body, I did, so please don't blame yourself for something you can't control, I couldn't control my emotions and this time it may have seemed as if I went overboard, but at the time it is what I wanted. You didn't influence my choice at all' she said meaning every word, but the last sentence was a lie, she just wanted to make sure that he didn't blame himself, when it wasn't really his fault. They both continued to drink there drinks.

'If you say so, do you wanna go somewhere, or do you want me to take you home' he explained, Midnight wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do. Wait she thought, Alyssa has my stuff, which means she has my keys, which means I can't go home.

'Going home sounds like an awesome idea, the only thing is, Alyssa took my keys, and she has all my stuff'.

'Ahh well do ya wanna come stay at my house till we can get a hold of Alyssa and get her to give you your keys?' James said, but it was more of a statement than a question.

Midnight laughed 'ok sure', they soon paid for the drinks and left. It began to rain and Midnight and James were in no rush to get back, they both liked the rain. Although James decided he would put his hoodie over his head to protect his hair, whereas Midnight allowed her hair to get drenched. It was relaxing and Midnight really wanted to sing and dance but she felt quite embarrassed. So she just quietly sung under her breath, she didn't even know what she was singing just whatever words she decided on.

When they got to James house they were both soaked from head to toe and the coffee shop was only a 15 minute walk away from his house.

Next chapter: midnight and James have a semi-slumber party! – this is madness ^_^


End file.
